U can do it!
by Alice and The Mad Hatter
Summary: Cuando Kiyoteru abrió su puerta esa mañana no esperaba encontrarse con Len Kagamine y a Kaito Shion. -Tienes diez minutos para cambiarte de ropa, Kiyoteru. ¿Olvidaste que día es hoy?- -¿Tu cumpleaños?- -¿Kiyoteru, en serio no recuerdas que día es hoy?- -1 de diciembre, Kiyoteru ¿sabes lo que significa?-


Dedicado a todos los que dan la PSU mañana (¡Fuerza, cabros!)

**Advertencia**: Absoluto FAIL, la persona que lea esto desarrollara cancer a los ojos, leer con precausion

Si ves esto en Facebook es mi cuenta.

...debería irme a dormir...

* * *

><p>Cuando Kiyoteru abrió su puerta esa mañana no esperaba encontrarse con Len Kagamine, un chico bajito de ojos azules que se sentaba delante de él, cuyo abrigo siempre solía estar cubierto de pelo de perro y a Kaito Shion, otro chico ligeramente más bajo que él pero ligeramente más alto que Len, un experto en historia que solía llevar una bufanda todos los días del año. Los miró alzando una ceja, era temprano por la mañana, excesivamente temprano, sobre todo para Len que siempre solía llegar tarde a todas partes, así que se figuró que era el fin del mundo o simplemente era un día muy importante.<p>

-Ok ¿Qué pasa? –dijo ya empezando asustarse de la sonrisa que portaba Len en ese momento. Cuando Len sonreía no pasaban cosas buenas, nunca. Hubo una vez en que colgó a Kaito de un árbol y lo dejo ahí durante horas solo porque estaba aburrido.

-Tienes diez minutos para cambiarte de ropa, Kiyoteru –le contesto Len- ¿Olvidaste que día es hoy?

-¿Tu cumpleaños? –Intento él y al ver la expresión melodramática de falso dolor de Len tuvo que volver a intentarlo- ¿El cumpleaños de Rin?

-Cumplo el 9 de Mayo, Kiyoteru –susurro Len- Y Rin el 10 de Abril ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? (1)

-¡Sí, bueno, tú siempre olvidas mi cumpleaños!

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me acuerde si es en enero?!

-¡Ocupando un calendario, quizás, so burro!

Len iba a contestarle, pero Kaito se metió entre ellos dos, con una sonrisa nerviosa y aire de pacifista puso sus manos en los hombros de ambos.

-Eh, chicos, estamos olvidando la razón por la que estamos reunidos hoy aquí…

-¿…para celebrar el matrimonio de…?

Un libro de historia fue a parar a la cabeza de Len, en ese instante.

-¿Kiyoteru, en serio no recuerdas que día es hoy? –dijo amablemente Kaito volteándose a Kiyoteru, que por su parte se alejó un poco. No vaya a ser que él fuera el siguiente. Negó con la cabeza con cuidado, observando los movimientos de Kaito.

Kaito fue abrir la boca para contestarle pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Len se levantó y tiro de su bufanda.

-1 de diciembre, Kiyoteru ¿sabes lo que significa? –dijo el rubio mientras tiraba aún más fuerte de la bufanda. Al ver que Kiyoteru negaba con la cabeza, se contestó a sí mismo- ¡Significa que Rin va a dar la PSU hoy!

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que Kiyoteru comprendiera lo que eso significaba. Dio la media vuelta metiéndose a la casa, dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa en cinco minutos y tomar un desayuno express en el camino. Escucho los gritos de Len apresurándolo junto a los gritos de una vecina pidiendo silencio.

XXX

Rin miro hacia arriba, al segundo piso sintiendo un vacío en el estómago. Y bueno, había llegado el gran día. Subió las escaleras con el alma tendiéndole de un hilo, mientras se decía a sí misma un "Yo Puedo" constante. Había una multitud de adolescentes en el pasillo, pálidos y nerviosos, actuando como si fuera el fin del mundo. Los miro a todos, contagiándose de su nerviosismo. Intento respirar profundo como le habían dicho que hiciera pero antes de poder hacerlo escuchó como mencionaban su nombre. Tragó saliva y avanzó entre la multitud, hasta la puerta.

La encargada le sonrió, extendió sus manos pidiéndole su carnet. Rin se lo extendió y miro al interior de la sala. Ya había varias personas allí, algunos bastante mayores a ella. La encargada le devolvió su carnet y ella entró, temblando como una hoja.

XXX

-¡Es allí! –grito Len, apurando a Kaito y a Kiyoteru. Tironeaba a Kaito de la bufanda y a Kiyoteru del brazo. Habían tenido que ir a pie –a Len se le había olvidado la tarjeta y ningún micrero les quiso parar- y estaban sudando. Kiyoteru se prometió a sí mismo que mataría Len cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Entraron a la escuela, fingiendo normalidad –lo cual era bastante difícil considerando que parecía que venían huyendo de alguien. El guardia quiso decirles algo, pero una mirada asesina basto para espantarlo.

-Perfecto ¿En qué sala es? –pregunto Kiyoteru, volteándose a ver a Len. Era su idea después de todo, él tenía que saberlo, pero cuando lo encontró moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza, tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que era Len y a Len le encantaba improvisar. Era todo un misterio el cómo había entrado a una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país.

Entonces Kaito señalo hacia una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

-¡Allá esta!

Kiyoteru y Len intercambiaron miradas, sonriendo. Afortunadamente le había tocado al lado de la ventana.

XXX

Rin había estado dando la prueba concentradamente, leyendo las preguntas lo más calmadamente posible dada la situación, cuando escucho un barullo en el patio. Lamentablemente le había tocado cerca de la ventana. Inevitablemente sus ojos abandonaron la hoja y se fijaron en la ventana. Ahogó un grito, apenas lo hizo. Se llevó las manos a la boca mientras su rostro se volvía rojo.

Allí afuera, con un cartelito con las palabras "U CAN DO IT, SIS!" de un color fosforescente imposible de ignorar, con bandanas en la cabeza, cantando alguna cancioncita estúpida que Len había aprendido en el coro de la escuela, estaba el trio de idiotas con los que compartía todos los días en la escuela: Kaito, Kiyoteru y Len.

Rin no podía oír lo que decía la canción, pero posiblemente sería algo similar a "Tú puedes hacerlo".

De repente los tres pararon de cantar, en lo que Len gritaba, quejica como siempre. Posiblemente se habían equivocado con la letra o algo. Kaito con su cara roja de vergüenza, intentaba calmarlo y Kiyoteru lo ignoro empezando a cantar solo esta vez. El guardia llego en ese momento, con cara de pocos amigos, dispuesto a sacarlos. Gritó algo y Len le contesto. Entonces el guardia, hizo una seña y salió un grupo de guardias del edificio de la entrada. Kaito, Kiyoteru y Len no necesitaron pensárselo dos veces antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

Rin los vio desaparecer, con una sonrisa en la cara. Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a sentarse para volver a empezar la prueba con el ánimo renovado, cuando se dio cuenta de que toda la sala se había levantado de sus asientos y ahora miraban por las ventanas. Incluso la encargada.

Al percibir la mirada sorprendida de Rin sobre ella, la encargada se aclaró la garganta y aplaudió un par de veces.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Todos vuelvan a sus asientos! –exclamo intentando aparentar normalidad. Rin le sonrió y se sentó, para re empezar la prueba.

Ya luego les agradecería después a ese trio de idiotas.

XXX

**¡Extra!**

Kiyoteru suspiro, mirando de reojo a Len, que estaba ocupando la cama. Este le sacó la lengua burlonamente y le hizo el signo de la victoria con la mano izquierda. Kiyoteru se levantó dispuesto a matarlo. Kaito suspiro.

-Vamos, chicos… Tranquilos, vamos…

No habían podido escapar, al final los guardias los habían atrapado intentando saltarse la reja de la escuela. El primero en caer había sido Len –maldito princeso sin la habilidad de escalar murallas- y el siguiente había sido Kaito –¡todo fue culpa de la bufanda!-. Kiyoteru había luchado heroicamente pero no había podido evitar caer –uno de los guardias lo había atacado por la espalda de la manera más baja posible-. Así que ahora estaban bajo arresto, en una celda con una sola cama para los tres. Cama que se había apropiado Len nada más entrar. Ni Kaito, ni Kiyoteru habían podido quitársela (el chico podía ser un verdadero monstruo cuando se enfadaba y ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para lidiar con un pequeño monstruo chupa sangre)

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Cielos, chicos… ustedes sí que saben hacer un espectáculo… -comento Rin, alegremente entrando en la celda. Len se rio.

-Sí, ya sabes, me gusta hacer el ridículo. -dijo

-Y arrastrar a otros a hacerlo –se quejaron amargamente Kiyoteru y Kaito, mirándole con una expresión sombría.

Rin sonrió, suavemente.

-Gracias, chicos…

* * *

><p>(1): De hecho esa es mi fecha de cumpleaños y la de una amiga, que va a dar la PSU mañana xD<p>

¿Alguien notó que Rin y Len en este fic no son hermanos xD?


End file.
